1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure generally relates to foldable electronic devices and latch mechanisms and, particularly, to a foldable electronic device having a top cover and a main body and a latch mechanism applied in the foldable electronic device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Portable electronic devices, such as notebook computers, are popular for their portability. When a notebook computer is not being used, a cover is flipped over a main body to protect a display on the cover and a keyboard on the main body and locked together by a typical latch mechanism. When the notebook computer is in use, the cover is opened from the main body.
However, the typical latch mechanism often has a sliding member attached to the cover. The cover is opened by sliding the sliding member with, for example, a finger, and separating the cover from the main body. The sliding member generally has a small outer surface area inconspicuously positioned on an edge of the cover. Thus, when sliding the sliding member to open the top cover, the finger may slip. As a result, opening the top cover may be bothersome.
Therefore, a new foldable electronic device is desired to overcome the above-described shortcomings.